Inazuma Eleven Dimensions
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: 6 dimensions which only intersect at the full moon. However, their relations aren't great, being constantly at war with one another. When a great disaster befalls the dimensions and the only way to survive is to complete the Golden Dragon's trial; 2 people are selected from each dimension and have to put aside their differences and work together. OC SUBMISSION CLOSED!
1. Prologue

Inazuma Eleven Dimension

Episode 1: Prologue

"Why're you getting you're orb radiation checked? The full moon's not until two weeks…" a red haired boy sighed.

"Don't question your father, Alann." The man said while tying his shoes, "Your hair's flicked up again."

"This one's impossible to fix… not trying anymore."

"Is your radiation fine?"

Alann examined his left arm. Everyone in Shalnor has an energy force known as an orb infused inside their left arm. Because of this, all the clothing here keep the left arm sleeveless. An orb keeps people's physical condition in check and can be used as attacks by shooting auras out.

"I'm fine…" Alann mumbled.

His father started to leave, "I expect you to participate in this month's war. Keep your condition maxed for that." Without waiting for an answer, he left.

"Hah… stupid war…" Alann sighed after confirming his father's absence.

Every full moon the worlds, the other dimensions, are connected. Since ancient times, the worlds never got along; full moon meant war time. Alann never could understand the purpose of the endless conflict.

Getting up, Alann left for a walk outside. Looking up at the green sky, he could vaguely see the transparent skies of the other dimensions; Zeed's blue, Norv's gray, Teceel's red, Aeon's pink and Hoishav's black skies. He had always wanted to visit the other worlds, but Alann was never given the opportunity.

"Alann!"

Alann turned to see a long blond-haired boy run up towards him. His hair was wild besides the neat braid which hung over his shoulder. "Hey, Rolan."

Rolan frowned, "Did your dad ask you to join the war again?"

"No."

Rolan grabbed the red-haired boy's left arm, the one fused with his orb, with his own. Alann tried to pull away, however, his friend's grip was too strong. Rolan's blue radiance and Alann's red one mingled.

"You're lying." Rolan smirked finally releasing his grip. "Remember, we can sense eachother's thoughts and feelings by receiving radiance."

"Doesn't this make you uncomfortable, being able to intrude into other's privacy…" Alann growled, "Have you ever entered the war?"

"Just cause I'm older, doesn't mean I participate. Unlike you, I'm still unable to use my orb very well." Rolan sighed, "Yours is very powerful, it's no wonder they want you to participate."

"I just don't want to fight without a reason. What's so bad about the other worlds?" Alann asked, though he knew Rolan couldn't answer his question.

Rolan then noticed something in the sky. "Is that a… person?"

Alann too looked up. Yes, there certainly was someone floating up there. The people around them were also noticing the person's appearance.

"Who is he…?

"Don't ask me."

"It's a rhetorical question."

Finally the person showed movement. A dark aura enveloped him and a multi-headed dragon emerged from it. The beast then rocketed down, destroying the nearby building.

"Wha…!?" Alann gasped falling to the ground from the shock wave the dragon created. He felt one of the dragon's heads stare him down. Though terrified, the boy gathered the courage to attack. Lifting his arm, he blasted a ball of flame aura at the beast.

It didn't even make the dragon flinch. Opening its mouth, it let out a fiery breath.

Noticing his friend's shocked expression, Rolan quickly pushed him away from the dragon's breath attack. They didn't have time to relax.

The dragon's other heads joined the assault. Alann could feel the ground below them giving way. The beast's breaths were too powerful, Alann and Rolan eventually tumbled down into the crater they created.

"Uwaaahhh!"

* * *

Alann slowly opened his eyes. Besides the red and blue glows on their left arms, it was completely dark. How long has he been asleep?

"Rolan!"

The boy grunted as he too awoke. "What happened?"

"A dragon…" Alann recalled, "My radiance was no use against it…"

"A multi-headed dragon… I feel like I have heard of it somewhere…" Rolan said deep in thought.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Alann grumbled.

A sudden golden light lit the room up. A young man in golden armor stood before the two boys.

"Greetings, Shalnor's representatives." He bowed, "I am called Koryuu."

"Uh…"

"You may be confused with what has happened. However, the same incident has occurred in the other worlds. The only…"

"Wait… the other worlds!?" Alann blurted out.

The armored man calmly continued, "This is the judgement which has fallen on all your worlds, for the foolish wars you have continued. The creator, however, is very gracious and has given you people a chance."

"Chance…?" Rolan repeated.

"If you successfully complete the trials, the destruction of the worlds will cease and you will be given back your right to live."

"Trials? Right to live? Who are you to decide that?" Alann growled.

"There are ten others completing the trial along with you." Koryuu ignored the boy's questions, "Once you are ready, please enter this portal. Further instructions will be given to you there. Until then, farewell." The man disappeared and the room was again, dark.

"Hey, wait!" Alann yelled, "Tch… what? What just happened…?"

Rolan was deep in thought again, "The only way to find out is to move forward." He said calmly. "I'm going, not that we were given a choice."

Alann rubbed his head sighing, "Today's one strange day… I guess you're right, though."

After exchanging glances, the Shalnor boys took a deep breath, entering the portal before them. The trial was about to begin.

* * *

**So, this will be my first OC submission fanfic, and I'm really excited for it (I hope you are too XD) I would love to have 2 character from each dimension besides Shalnor. This is the list of the other dimensions and some of their people's characteristics. Some have slight restrictions to looks.**

**Currently one from each dimension(besides Hoishav is needed)**

**XXX -no more available here- Zeed- **People which live in an aquatic enviorment. They are able to hold their breath's for long periods and are natural born swimmers. They can manipulate water and use them to create weapons and such, however only one object per person. Their voices are also alluring, and their songs have the effect of casting illusions to those who hear them.  
**Physical restrictions: **blue toned skin and eyes like an ocean. Robe like dresses for clothes.

**XXX -no more available here- Norv- **this dimension is cold all-year round, so their people are the toughest of them all. They can live comfortably without food or water for up to three days. They excel in survival and hunting. Being physically powerful, they are able to lift heavy objects with ease and their punches can shatter walls.  
**Physical restrictions: **cannot be short. Furred, warm clothes.

**XXX -no more available here- Teceel- **most advanced technology of all dimensions. They have created various machines from hover boards, ray guns and beam swords for battle. Lost limbs are replaced with mechanical ones, some go to cut their arms off on purpose to get them.  
**Physical restrictions:** tanned skin. Light clothes for hot climates.

**XXX -no more available here- Aeon- **psychics. Able to use telepathy, telekinesis. This is used in their daily lives. Though they are unable to directly attack another human being with their telekinesis, they can levitate inorganic objects and themselves.  
**Physical restrictions: **violet or scarlet eyes. Futuristic clothes.

**XXX -no more available here- Hoishav- **the house to the assassins. The kids are forced to kill one another at the age of 10 so only the few elites would survive. They are the best at hiding their presence and are swift and agile. they are also taught to supress their emotions.  
**Physical restrictions:** dark hair colours, Japanese names. Usually prefer dark, tight clothes.

* * *

**Now for your OC's info...**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age: (13-18)**

**Dimension:**

**Hair colour/style:**

**Eye colour:**

**Skin tone:**

**Height/Weight:**

**Clothes: Casual/****Night:**

**Personality/Flaws:**

**Likes/Hobbies:**

**Dislikes/Fears:**

**Family:**

**Type of friends/rivals they would have:**

**Soccer stuff (It is a fanfic of an anime/game about soccer…)**

**Soccer experience? (no, little or experienced) XXX-taken-one character may be a manager. **

**Position:(DF is only position left...)**

**Hissatsu:**

**Number:**

**Element: (earth element please XD)**

**Anything else you would like to me to know about your OC:**

**If you have any questions about the dimensions or anything do not hesitate to ask. I am excited to write this and I hope everyone will enjoy it as well as I will XD.**

**thanks to all who have submitted OCs! once the 10 players have been made, the story shall begin**


	2. Encounter

**I have finally been able to get all OC's I needed. I have introduced them all briefly in this chapter (wow...) Anyways, I hope everyone, whether you submitted an OC or not, will enjoy this story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounter

As Rolan and Alann entered the portal, a bright light glowed from the other side. Being blinded they put their arms out to cover their faces until their got used to the sudden light.

They found themselves in a sun bathed grassy field. A slight breeze blew relaxing the two boys slightly.

"Those arms, you two must be from Shalnor!" A pale blue skinned boy sneered. He had messy dark blue hair which mostly stuck out to one side. He had side bangs that slightly covered his right eye which was aqua blue. He was obviously not from their dimension, but from Zeed.

"Ah, my name is Shiren." He quickly took Rolan's hand and shook it.

"I'm Rolan..." He said, still confused. "What are you doing here, no moreover, where is this place... not Zeed is it?"

Shiren laughed, "You haven't participated in any wars yet have you, even though you seem old enough too... Zeed is mostly covered with water, nothing like here."

"I see..." Rolan nodded unsurely. He turned to speak to Alann to find that he was no longer next to him.

"Young lady, your azure eyes are very beautiful. I find myself trapped within their beauty..." Alann knelt down and held the female Zeed's hand, who was standing further behind Shiren.

"Uh... Um..." The girl stammered confused by the Shalnor's actions.

Alann looked up, "Your hair... Your long light blue hair... it's marvelous. I'm called Alann, would you like to talk a bit with me over there...?"

The girl pulled her hand away, "I-I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

Alann sighed sadly, "c-could you tell me your name at least..."

"A-Ayaka... Hikari..."

"Hikari-chan... my very first encounter with a person from Zeed! Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I was the first Zeed you encountered..." Shiren frowned.

"Sorry, he's always hitting on every girl he sees." Rolan sighed. He looked around the area and noticed that there were 8 others sitting in groups of two, each with unique clothes and appearances. They were people from all 6 dimensions here!

Rolan nervously swallowed and decided to see if anyone else knew the reason they were here, or even which dimension this was.

Rolan walked up to the nearest group. They were feeling the soft grass with amazement. He spoke out to them, "Hey, uh... I'm Rolan... from Shalnor... you two are..."

The male sat upright and glared at Rolan, but then smiled, "Eli Walkmen, Norv." He wore a sleeveless white turtle but held a furred vest which he seemed to have taken off because of the warmth. He had shoulder length white hair. With the top spiked out. His bangs also swept across his eyes.

The girl next to Eli averted her eyes, showing that she did not wish to answer Rolan's question. She had black shoulder length hair and wore a dark blue shirt and black jacket, with denim jeans and sneakers. The girl was also at least a head shorter than Eli.

"She's Fujimoto Miharu." The boy answered on her behalf. Miharu glared the Norv boy but was ignored.

Rolan continued to talk, "Do you know where we are?"

Eli shrugged his shoulders, "have no idea, but that Koryuu guy probably will tell us."

"You guys met him too?"

The two norvs exchanged a quick glance, "Y-yeah... You've met him too?"

Rolan nodded, "So he gathered us here... but where could this be still..." The boy mumbled to himself.

After thanking the Norvs, Rolan made his way towards the next group. Both of them did not seem thrilled about this area despite its pleasantness.

"Um..." Rolan started but stopped at the cold stares he received from the two. The male and much older of the two stood with his arms crossed. He had Dark shaggy red hair just below the shoulders and cold, icy blue eyes. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie with long jeans and tall boots plus fingerless gloves and belt.

"What do you want, kid?"

Rolan realized who these two were, assasins from Hoishav! He heard stories of their people, the intense training they receive and the fact that Hoishav's one of the most cunning of the dimensions.

"I was just wondering if either of you knew where this place is..." Rolan finally gulped.

"You're from Shalnor..." The female Hoishav mumbled. She had dark blue hair which was tied into a side ponytail though she was wearing a hood at the moment to block the sunlight.

"Uh, yes! I'm Rolan from Shalnor. You two are..."

The two Hoishavs started to walk away without answering Rolan's question. "Huh?"

"Don't be too offended, all people from Hoishav tend not to converse with others very much, especially people from other dimensions."

Behind Rolan, a girl sat tapping on her laptop-like device. Holographic images appeared as she organized them in the space before her. A small robot floated next to her with a cord plugged in it from the device.

She wore a bright yellow shirt with sleeves that end at her elbows underneath a gray knitted vest. Additional, she wore a really dark navy short-shorts, up-calf white socks and black boots.

"Eto..."

"Kawaei Manami." She smiled looking up from her work. She pushed her orange hair out of her face as she continued, "The male is called Shinimi Eiji- an elite in the wars, and the female's Kagome Sora- she only participated in two wars, but she is known for her swiftness."

"You're pretty informative..."

"Its what I do, Rolan... in Teceel, this is nothing." She smiled, "it's strange, you should have partcipated in the war at least 2 years, yet you haven't... I also can't find anything about you besides your name..."

Rolan smiled, "Well, isn't that interesting. Sorry, but I can't tell you anything."

"Fine by me, it's more exciting to find out on my own anyways." She giggled.

Suddenly they heard a large impact behind them.

"Seems someone enraged River-san..." Manami smiled. "Your friend really needs to know who to talk to..."

Rolan guessed what had happened.

Alann coughed as he tried to stand up, he was giggling between coughs.

"What's so funny, Shalnor?" A girl with shoulder length, feather cut black hair and neon green highlights frowned. Her eerie violet eyes showed that she was from Aeon.

"River-chan, calm down..." Another Aeon girl stammered. She had long waist length dark green hair tied into a high, neat and wavy ponytail with a curled end. Her bangs were straight yet messy.

"He asked for it, Ami. Hitting on every girl he sees, that's why you can never trust boys!" River pinned Alann to the ground using her telekenisis.

"Huh? I thought you guys couldn't use your powers directly onto people..." Alann laughed nervously.

River stepped on his hand, "You're clothes aren't organic, stupid."

"Okay, okay, stop fighting..." A light tanned girl with bright red hair tied in a low braid till her waist stood between Alann and River. "I'm pretty sure he learned his lesson." She tried to persuade the Aeon girl.

"Fine," River sighed releasing the Shalnor boy from her hold. She walked away along with Ami.

"Thanks..." Alann grunted finally being free.

"I just didn't want anyone hurt... I'm Kanzaki Naru, call me Naru." She smiled.

"I'm Alann son of Ryuezel... But I guess you wouldn't know who that is..." He laughed.

"You don't have family names in Shalnor?"

"Nah, we're just referred to as our father's kid." Alann grinned and gently held Naru's hand, "You bravery when you came save me was very admirable and beautiful, I think I have fallen for..."

Rolan went up from behind and smaked his friend on the head, "You really haven't learned your lesson, huh?"

Alann rubbed his head, "well, did you find anything out."

"Just that everyone here was brought here by that Koryu guy and that there are two of us from each dimension." Rolan answered, "We probably can assume this isn't an area in any of the 6 dimensions..."

A bright golden light, the same as from before, shone suddenly in the center of the area they were in. Koryu appeared from it and glanced at each group.

"Seems everyone made it here safely."

"Hey, who are you and why did you bring us here?" River demanded.

Shiren sighed, "Does it have something to do with the "trial" you mentioned before?"

Koryu nodded, "You 12 have been selected as representatives for each of your dimensions, to take the trial. You all are aware of the beast which attacked your homes, correct."

Mumrmers arose from the groups so the man in golden armour continued, "As you probably figured out, this place is none of your dimensions, it's, I guess, the 7th dimension."

Manami perked, "7th dimension, I like that idea..."

"This dimension is free from humans, only the original animals thrive here therefore was not subjected to the attack."

"So we're here to see which dimension gets to keep this place?"

Eli sneered punching his fist into his palm.

"No, the opposite, you must work together."

"Huh? That doesn't make sense." Hikari pointed out.

Koryu sighed deeply, "All 7 dimensions were originally 1, but the differing beliefs and emotions within people caused endless wars, so the creator seperated them and each underwent their own evolutions. With hope that they would realize their foolishness, the creator allowed the dimensions to meet every full moon. But the wars wouldn't end, the sacred full moon, became the day for bloodshed and loss, therefore, judgement has fallen."

Rolan frowned, "If it is our foolishness that caused this, then why were we gathered here..."

"The creator still desires to give you people a final chance; the oppurtunity to prove that you are worthy to continue living." Koryu growled. "The trial is simple, to collect the 4 elemental stones on each corner of this dimension and bring them back here. Each is protected by a guardian, if you are successfully able to defeat them, the stone is yours."

"If we split into 4 groups, it'll be easy." Sora, the Hoishav muttered.

"However, the battle you'll challenge the guardians in is... Soccer."

"Soccer!?" Everyone gasped.

"There is no time limit in completeing the trials, however, you won't be able to exit this place without doing so." He snapped his fingers and a small card appeared before each person, "concentrate your energy into those cards, your position and element will become known to you from the potential each of you have. Good luck to you all." He bowed before disappearing.

"Soccer... with these members?" Rolan whispered looking at each person who was brought here.

* * *

** All OC's have appeared in this chapter:**

** Shiren – Tsukino Kagami- LunA**

** Ayaka Hikari- CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari**

** Eli Walkmen- Shadowssj12**

** Fujimoto Miharu- SHSL-Kirino-Ranmaru**

** Shinimi Eiji- Kitty723**

** Kagome Sora- Children of Light**

** Kawaei Manami- RandomGirl777**

** River Grey- I1am1the1best**

** Koutetsu Ami- Shiranai Atsune**

** Kanzaki Naru- meigetsuhikari**

** Rolan, Alann and Koryu are my OC's.**

* * *

** Thanks to all who submitted an OC to me, and I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story. I'm sorry, if your OC wasn't the character you wanted, please PM if you want me to know something. Stay tuned for next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 preview...**

**Trial has begun however before they challenge the first guardian the team decides to get to know eachother. With people who have and haven't done soccer, how will they ever achieve their goal to collect all stones!? Chapter 3: Captain**


	3. Captain

Chapter 3: Captain

One after another, the members concentrated their powers onto the piece of paper they received from Koryuu.

Rolan swallowed nervously before doing so himself. Words appeared on the paper slowly, "Position FW, element Earth." After the words a small star symbol appeared.

"Well I knew this much..." He sighed. He turned to see what Alann's results were.

"Hey Rolan, what's position DF mean?" His friend frowned.

"You're apparently fit as a defender... Of course your element is fire." Rolan smiled.

"D-defender?"

Rolan stared at his friend for bit, "Do you know what soccer... is?"

"Nope, does it taste good?"

"No..." Rolan sighed, "And our dimension's future is at stake..." He then realized that there was a chance Alann wasn't the only one new to the sport.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Rolan yelled getting everyone's attention, "Who here has played soccer?"

Most of them seemed to have played before, the only ones who haven't were Alann, Sora and Manami.

"Ah, you don't have to worry about me." Manami smiled, "you see, I'm apparently the manager."

"Really?" Rolan gasped and nodded after Manami showed him her paper. "So only two of you never played..."

Sora quietly nodded while Alann laughed it off.

"Tch, don't pull my leg. Our lives; our dimensions' lives depend on ths outcome of the matches." Shiren sneered maliciously.

"Hey, fish-breath, shut up! Every time you open your mouth it stinks up the air!" River growled holding her nose in disgust.

Shiren glared at the Aeon girl, "Picking a fight are we..." He sneered walking up to her.

"So stupid..." Sora whispered to herself.

"Anyways... We should figure out each of our positions and maybe introduce ourselves. I'm Rolan from Shalnor. Position is forward, element earth. I have played soccer before and am very familiar with the rules." Rolan signalled his friend Alann to go next.

"To all the ladies here, I'm Alann son of Ryuezel, also from Shalnor. Position seems to be... Defender? My element's fire!"

"Hmm... Newbie, huh?" The male Zeed sneered. "I'm Shiren, just Shiren. Position is ace striker, element is wood. Anyone unable to keep up with me better start training until they can!"

"...next."

"I am Ayaka Hikari, call me Ayaka..."

"Huh? But Hikari-chan's such a cute name...!" Alann protested.

"Let her finish..." Rolan pushed Alann away. "Continue."

"Ahaha... Okay, position is Midfielder, element is also Wood. I'm actually excited to get to know everyone."

"Hmf."

"What?" Ayaka frowned at the older Hoishav assasin.

"Sorry, I just don't enjoy being around overfriendly people like you." Eiji snorted.

"Just introduce yourself." Rolan sighed.

"Shinimi Eiji, Hoishav. Position Midfielder element fire." The boy muttered.

"And how many did you kill?" Ami growled.

"Hmf, its my job. Did I kill someone you know?" Eiji snorted.

"You and your dimension's people are all blood thirsty beasts!" she scowled.

"We know..." Sora, the other Hoishav muttered, "You don't need to remind us."

Rolan predicted something like this would happen. Just a few moments ago, they were all complete strangers from enemy dimensions, can't expect to have everyone work together immediately. He turned to the Sora, "Could you introduce yourself?"

She thought for a bit, "Kagome Sora, Position Midfielder, element wind."

After an awkward silence Ami spoke, "Koutetsu Ami from Aeon, Position Midfielder Element wind... I hate murders like the people from Hoishav." She hissed in the end.

Rolan sighed once again.

River introduced herself next, "River Grey's my name. My position is Forward and my element's fire!" She fixed her nerdy glasses.

Next to speak were the Norvs, "I'm Eli Walkmen, Postion's Goalkeeper, element FIRE! I'm not good at remembering name's so sorry if, no when I forget!" He laughed.

"Keeper, huh... How much soccer have you done?" Rolan confirmed.

"Only a bit, but that won't matter! We can learn now, hahaha!"

"How long are you planning in staying here..." Miharu frowned. "I'm Fujimoto Miharu, postion is Midfielder and element is Wind."

"A nearly unexperienced keeper... That's going to be difficult to work with..." Rolan laughed nervously.

"It'll be fine, man!" Eli laughed.

"That's not something to be proud of..." Naru chuckled, "Kanzaki Naru, Position is Defender and element is Earth. Experienced with soccer!"

"Hey, same position as me!" Alann exclaimed, "Will you be kind enough to teach me, Naru-chan."

"Okey-dokey!"

"And finally, I'm this team's (apparent) manager, Kawaei Manami, call me Manami! I've inputted everyone's data already, so I'll do my best to support you all!" Manami nodded still tapping away on her laptop.

"So, that's everyone. Seems to be alot of midfielders, we'll have to figure out a formation for our team too..."

"Leave it to me!" Manami smiled. "I'm the manager afterall!"

"Do you even know what a manager's supposed to do?" Shiren chuckled, "formation planning is usually done by a coach or gamemaker."

"I can do it! We don't have a coach or gamemaker anyways." Manami pouted.

Eli laughed out loud "Let's just challenge the first thing..."

"Guardian." Sora corrected.

"Whatever, anyways challenge it and see how we do!"

"I disagree, playing in this scattered condition will only make us lose!" Ayaka pointed out. "Teamwork is quite important in soccer."

"Hah, all everyone else has to do is follow my lead. I'll just score all the points for you all." Shiren cackled.

River growled, "like that'll work, fish-breath!"

"Got a problem? Or am I too good for you to keep up." The Zeed sneered back.

"Wanna fight?"

"Hey, quit fighting!" Naru yelled standing in between the two.

"Get out!" Shiren and River yelled in unison.

"Uh..." Naru whimpered.

"Okey, that's enough." Eli picked the Zeed boy, holding him on place with his strong hands, while River was constrained by Ami's telekinesis.

"Oww..." Shiren growled but he eventually gave in.

River too was released after she stopped resisting. "Stop getting in my way, Ami."

"We're a team now, we have to work together." Ami argued.

"Tch." Shiren growled and started to walk away.

"Hey Shiren, we're going to start practice!" Rolan tried to call the boy back.

"I'm doing it alone." He said before disappearing.

"Haha... I guess this is expected." Alann laughed. "But I'm always on your side Ri..."

"You're just going to make things worse." Rolan smaked the boy to make him stop talking. "Anyways let's start with practice..."

"Hey, hey, hey, who made YOU leader, huh?" River growled, "I think I'll do my own practice menus, come on, Ami!"

"Eh!? Um..." Though unsure, Ami followed her friend away from the group.

"Doesn't seem Eiji's here anymore either." Eli chuckled.

"This is far from "team" isn't it..." Manami laughed nervously.

"I wonder what the matter is with Shiren..." Naru asked looking at Ayaka.

"I-I don't know! We just met today, here!" She stuttered.

"I thought you would've disappeared with Eiji too..." Rolan said looking at Sora.

The young Hoishav girl kept the same expression, "Soccer, I've never done... I thought I need to practice."

"Wait, isn't Eiji not that experienced in soccer either?" Alann frowned.

Sora continued, "In Hoishav, we are almost given no time for recreational activities. Soccer isn't regularily done. Only seen when in other dimensions..."

"During the war, huh?" Miharu glared.

"Don't look so angry, I bet you'll look much better if you smile, Miharu-chan!" Alann grinned.

"None of your buisiness!" The Norv girl hissed turning away from Alann.

"We'll start practicing with the 7 of us here..." Rolan nodded, "Manami, could you keep each person's data?"

"You don't have to tell me that! I can finally witness a Norv's power!" She chirped happily, tapping rapidly on her laptop.

"Haha, I hope we won't disappoint you!" Eli laughed.

* * *

The team practiced for several days. Shiren, River and Eiji never returned, but after two days...

"C-can I join everyone!" Ami blurted out. "Soccer's a team sport, I want to try work together with everyone here..."

"Of course!" Rolan smiled, "Could you help teach Sora about midfielding? You're experienced, right?"

"Yup!"

* * *

One day, Koryuu came to check upon the group, he handed each person, but Manami, a bracelet.

"What's this? Why can't I get one?" She pouted.

Koryuu chuckled, "It's something unnecessary for manager. Click it."

Eli did as the man told him. Suddenly his clothes changed. A black long sleeved jersey with two red stripes down on its sides like a vest, matching shorts, black long socks, cleats and white and blue keeper gloves. The number 12 was inscribed on the back of the shirt.

"Woah!?" He gasped in amazement.

"Our uniform!?" Alann smiled and did the same. It was similar to Eli's but instead of black, it was white with dark blue stripes. The sleeves were also rolled up past the elbow, just enough to keep Alann's orb arm exposed.

"This uniform is made with material that absorbs 100% of the sweat, keeping you cool in hotter climates and warmer in cool." Koryuu explained. "Clicking the bracelet once more will revert your clothes back to what they were before."

Manami grabbed Alann's arm to get a closer look at the bracelet. "Haa... I wish I could take it apart and see what its mechanisms are..."

"After the trial is over, you may do whatever you want with them." Koryuu smiled.

"Really!? Yes!"

Koryuu looked around, "It doesn't seem everyone is present..."

"Not everyone's comfortable with eachother... even the ones here..." Rolan sighed.

"Hm... as their captain, you might have the toughest job."

Rolan frowned, "huh? Captain?"

Koryuu frowned back, "Wasn't there a star on your paper?"

Rolan took it out to check, yup, there was one on there all right. "You don't mean..."

Koryuu nodded, "the band's on your uniform as well."

"Well in this group," Manami said, "You are the best choice..."

Rolan rubbed the back of his head, "I'm suddenly starting to feel stressed... Haha..."

"You'll be fine, captain!" Eli laughed putting his arm around Rolan's shoulder. "I forgot your name, so at least I can call you captain!"

"It's Rolan, by the way..."

"Well, the closest Guardian is over in the East from here." Koryuu started, "whenever you are ready, you may proceed to challenge." He bowed and disappeared into a bright light.

"East, huh..." Ayaka mumbled looking into that direction, "Captain, I think we should try seeing what it looks like tomorrow. To see what's coming..."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to being called 'captain'..." Rolan laughed nervously, "but sure, let's, all go together, as a team."

* * *

**Again, like last time, if any of your OC's were OOC, let me know and I'll fix it in future chapters. Finally some canon characters will be introduced in the next chapter, so I hope you'll all be excited for that XD. If you have any tips or suggestions, feel free to ask/tell me! Thanks!**

* * *

**Episode 4 preview:**

**The team enters the land, the city of the first Guardian, Seiryuu. To their surprise there were people, even though only animals were supposed to be here! And they suddenly find themselves challenging the first trial!? Chapter 4: Hayashi no Guardian, Seiryu.**


	4. Hayashi no Guardian, Seiryu

Chapter 4: Hayashi no Guardian, Seiryu

"Wow…" the members gaped as they all looked up at the trees which all hung above them. Many creatures were on its branches.

"What animal is that?" Sora gasped.

A brown horned mammal stood between the trees, peering in their direction.

Manami took out her laptop, "Seems to be a 'deer'. They're supposed to be an extinct species…!?"

"Wow… it's so cute…"

"Man, that Koryuu guy is right, not a person in sight…" Miharu sighed.

"I think if we follow this path, it'll lead to where the guardian is." Rolan said. He turned, however, no one was following him any longer. "Wha…?"

"Why, WHY!?" Alann yelled, "Sure, getting lost isn't bad, but why with you… SHIREN!?"

"Don't ask me…" the Zeed glared.

"If only it was Ami-chan or Miharu-chan or Hikaru-chan… any girl… not a guy!" Alann cried out.

"You're really annoying."

"What?"

"Just kidding…"

Alann looked ahead and spotted a human figure. After exchanging glances, Alann and Shiren ran over to the person. However, they soon realized that the person wasn't someone either of them knew.

"S'cuse me Miss, are you from here?" Alann immedieatly ran up to the person taking their hand.

"Wait, Alann…!" Shiren tried to warn him.

With a questioning look, the person frowned, "I don't know what you mean by 'Miss', I'm a guy." Despite having rosy pink hair tied in two pig tails, this person was male, "I'm Kirino Ranmaru."

"Huh?"

Shiren sighed, "That's why I warned you…"

Alann fell to his knees in shock, "haha… my second time hitting on a guy…"

"I can't believe you…"

"Hm… so you two are part of that team…" Kirino mumbled.

"Huh?"

"The stadium is that way." Kirino pointed behind him. After bowing, the two boys started to head along the path.

* * *

Eiji shot a glare up at the tree, "Who's there!? Show yourselves!"

"What? What?" Ayaka gasped walking into the older Hoishav who suddenly stopped.

"If you won't come down…" Miharu mumbled as she leaped up into the tree. She grabbed the two 'spies' arms and swung them down off the tree. "I'll just throw you down…"

"Ouch!"

"Ow… You already threw us down…"

"Wow, for being so small, you're pretty strong, Miss." The first boy stood up, dusting himself. He had short black hair with strange ornaments on the top of his head.

"Haha… we got found pretty easily…" the second boy had lime green hair with bunny ear-like flicks in them.

"Who're you?" Eiji demanded. He had already unsheathed his dagger and pointed them towards the strangers.

The boys obediently put their hands in the air. The first boy spoke, "I'm Shu." He smiled.

"And I'm Fei Rune. We just got curious and were exploring around here…"

"Are you taking the trial too?" Ayaka asked, "Ah, I'm Ayaka Hikari from Zeed."

"Hmm… something like that." Shu smiled and shook Ayaka's hand, "Nice to meet you, HIkari."

"Shu… you're being a little over familiar again…" Fei laughed nervously.

"There shouldn't be any other people here…" Eiji glared still pointing his weapon at the newcomers, "What are you doing here. Answer truthfully."

"Hey, hey, don't be so angry." Shu giggled unafraid of the Hoishav's weapon. "You'll know soon enough… okay?"

"Um… have you seen anyone else here?" Ayaka asked, "We kinda got separated from them…"

Miharu frowned as she jumped down from the tree, "You need to learn to shut your mouth, Zeed."

"They seem nice…"

Fei laughed, "They were all headed towards the stadium, just keep following the path and you'll see it."

"It's so big! You won't miss it!" Shu grinned.

"Thanks, Let's go, Miharu-chan, Shinimi-kun!" Ayaka said running straight along the path. The two siliently followed.

"See you soon!" Shu waved.

* * *

"Sorry, but I cannot agree with that idea of yours."

"Why not? I'm obviously the one with the most attention."

Manami quickly hid behind a tree as she heard two unfamiliar voices, "First extinct animals, and now people ina supposedly human-free dimension… this is sooo cool!"

"Um, Manami… we should really get…" Ami whispered.

"Don't you think it's strange that they'd be there?" Manami protested, "I must speak with them!"

"I really don't care about that…" But as Ami spoke those words, Manami had already walked up to the two strangers and started a conversations with them. Since there was no point in hiding any longer, Ami too came out.

"So you tow are part of that team…" the boy in goggles and cape said.

"Poor kittens, they won't stand a chance against my marvelous plays…" the silver spikey haired narcissist chuckled, chin held up high.

"So why are you guys here? I thought there weren't supposed to be people in the dimension." Manami asked not caring about the two's strange clothes or behaviours. She held a small tablet-like device to take notes.

"Oh, that's beca…"

"Sorry, but that informations cannot be told… yet." The goggled boy interrupted.

"K-Kidou-kun, that's not nice… cutting me off like that…" the narcissist trembled, trying to keep his calm composure.

"Let's go Manami… staying here isn't going to help at all…" Ami started to drag the manager away, "We have to find everyone else…"

"If you're heading towards the stadium, turn left down the road." Kidou yelled before the girls moved on.

"I hope everyone's okay… I mean, they are lost in an unknown forest, of course they're scared…" Naru said worriedly.

River laughed mockingly, "Ever come across the thought that we're the ones that are lost?"

"Of course we're lost, "Naru pouted, "When one person is lost, the whole group is lost!"

"Cheesy…" River then noticed something and stopped.

Naru was oblivious to this and kept walking. *snap*. Before she knew it, a large net picked the Teceel up. She was caught in it, hanging from a tree. "Kyaa!?"

"So that's what that was…" River observed, "This trap is quite handily crafted."

"Stop observing and save me!" Naru yelled.

"Ahahahaha!" laughter was heard and from the bushes a blue semi-long haired boy walked out. He was laughing so much that tears started to fall from his eyes, "I can't believe someone would seriously get caught in a trap like that!"

"K-K-Kariya-kun! Don't do mean things like that!" a brown haired boy stammered from behind.

A third person, a feminine, long blond boy chuckled softly, "Well it is very him-like."

"Aphrodi-san too! You should at least try to stop him!" the boy exclaimed.

"You're too tense, Tachimukai-kun. Just have fun!" Kariya sighed.

"Who're you?" River growled glaring at the three strangers.

Kariya backed away, "Whoa, whoa, calm down…!"

"I-I think you should apologize." Tachimukai whispered.

River cackled, "I don't give a crap about that kid behind me."

"Kid!? We're the same age!" Naru yelled.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Aphrodi frowned.

"I don't care who… can someone just LET ME DOWN!?"

* * *

"Do you wonder what these creatures taste like?" Eli asked as he examined the rabbit he had just caught. He held the mammal by its ears.

"Don't care…" Sora mumbled.

"P-p-please… don't eat… t-the bunny…"

Eli and Sora turned to see a small dark green haired girl hiding behind a tree. 4 or 5 rabbits surrounded her each staring at their captured friend.

The girl bravely stepped out, but tripped, falling face first onto the ground, "Hya!" she squeaked.

"Um… are you okay?" Eli asked.

"B-b-bunny…" the girl whimpered.

Eli realized he still held the mammal and quickly released it. The rabbit immediately ran into the girl's arms.

"Phew…" she sighed, relieved.

"Konoha! Where'd you go?" A green ponytailed boy walked out frowning.

"Sorry… Midorikawa-kun…"

"Hm? Who are those two?"

"Ah, I'm called Eli Walkmen" Eli then patted Sora's head, " and this is Kagome Sora."

Sora showed a displeased expression by Eli's action, but didn't say anything. Eli either didn't notice or completely ignored it.

"I am Midorikawa Ryuuji."

"Morimura Konaha… desu…"

"By the way, can you eat those, 'bunnies'?" Eli asked.

"Huh?"

* * *

Rolan sat at the entrance of the Seiryuu Stadium. He was the first of the group to arrive.

"Huh? Why are you alone?" A voice asked.

Rolan turned. He stood surprised to seea person not from the team behind him, "Ah, I'm sorry…?"

"I am Shindou Takuto, captain of the Forest Eleven. You seem to be the captain… but where is the team?"

"Forest Eleven?" Rolan repeated, "We're still far from a team…"

"Well, since you have come all the way here…" Shindou grinned, "Seems your team will arrive shortly. My team and I will accept your challenge. I will await inside."

"We didn't come for the trial though!" Rolan gasped.

"I believe it will be helpful for you team," was all the boy added before he disappeared into the stadium.

Like Shindou said, it wasn't long until the whole team had arrived. The team changed into their uniforms using their watches and entered the stadium.

The roots of the trees were still visible along the walls of the building keeping the forest scent. The sun shone through the open ceiling of the stadium despite the many tree branches above.

"Hey Rolan… are you seriously planning on challenging the first trial?" Alann frowned.

"…Just play…"

"Well as long as you all pass the ball to me, we'll win." Shiren sneered.

"Soccer isn't something you do alone…!" Ayaka reminded.

"Like I care."

"Hmf, what a jerk."

"River!" Ami snapped.

"Welcome, people from foreign dimensions…" a voice resonated. From the sky a large serpent-like azure dragon flew down. It lacked feet and its arms were magnificent feathered wings. Coiling itself on the ground, the dragon stared down at the players.

"I am called Seiryu, Guardian of this land. I have awaited your arrival. Here are you opponents, the Forest Eleven!"

11 players appeared one by one, like magic. Each recognized by the players.

The Forest Eleven Players were…

FW- Fei Rune, Ganma, Shu

MF- Shindou Takuto(captain), Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kidou Yuuto, Afuro (Aphrodi) Terumi

DF- Morimura Konoha, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki

GK- Tachimukai Yuuki

"Show us your power, Dimension Eleven!" Shindou smiled.

* * *

**Episode 5 preview**

** The Match against Forest Eleven begins, however, the Dimension Eleven find themselves no match against them. Among the members, Shiren is in the most shock. Will they be able to realize the true meaning of Team? Chapter 5: Team.**

* * *

**Phew... lots of Canon Characters appeared... and finally Dimension Eleven's first match!? Stay tuned!**

**Like before if your character was OOC then please tell me.**


	5. Team

Chapter 5: Team

A soccer ball appeared on the center of the half-line. The blue dragon, Seiryuu flew above the field and let out a loud screech indicating the kick off.

Rolan passed the ball to Shiren, "Let's bring it slowly to see their abilities..."

"Yeah right!" Shiren sneered as he sped forward. He easily swerved by the forwards and was already in front of the net. However before he could shoot, Kirino and Kariya slid and easily stopped him.

"What are you doing!" Alann yelled.

"Tch."

"Hmm, this might be easier than I thought." Kariya chuckled as he passed the ball up to Shindou.

"Don't hold back!" Shindou yelled and the rest of the team yelled in response.

Eiji went to stop him.

"Presto Turn V3!" Shindou avoided the Hoishav midfielder and passed the ball up to Shu.

"Defense!"

Alann gasped as he realized he was a defender and went to stop Shu.

"Too slow!" The boy sneered, Black Ash..."Storing dark energy to the ball, Shu kicked it once to cause it to spin, then once more towards the net, "HAAAAAAH!"

Eli tried to stop it, however, the shoot overpowered him and he was flung back into the net along with the ball.

"Hmf, that's all you can do? Disappointing." Shu provoked before walking back to his position.

"Urgh..." Eli growled.

"This is exactly like I suspected..." Manami whispered as she took notes on her laptop.

"Shiren, don't try to take the ball up alone." Rolan said as they took their position on the centerline.

Shiren snorted, "You saw how bad the others are, getting the ball to me is the closest to victory. You know I'm right... captain."

"Tch, cocky as ever..." River grunted, but then smiled.

Rolan passed the ball to Shiren, who again, started to bring the ball up himself.

"Again!?"

It was then River ran up from behind the Zeed forward and swiftly took the ball from his position.

"What!?" Shiren gasped.

River chuckled, "Sorry, you were just wide open." She continued to dribble up.

"You...!" Shiren cursed as he went to steal the ball back from her.

"Ami!" River passed the ball to the other Aeon midfielder.

Midorikawa went to stop her, but Ami jumped over the midfielder's slide.

Konoha went to block her path, "River!" Ami attempted to pass it back to her friend, but Kirino was able to predict this and intercepted it.

"You guys are way too predictable." The pink haired defender smiled as he dribbled past.

"This isn't a team..." Ayaka whispered.

"Kidou-san!"

The goggled midfielder put his hand to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. Small penguins poked their heads from the ground. As Kidou kicked the ball forward, the penguins followed it. "Koutei Penguin..."

Fei and Ganma kicked the incoming ball together, "2 Gou!"

Naru and Alann tried to stop the ball, but were flung away by the hissatsu's tremendous force. Eli put his hands out in front of him, but the ball got through. The Forest Eleven got their second point.

Shiren let out a loud scream and started to dribble forward again. This time, however, he made it to the net. He stepped onto the ball causing it to spin on the spot. Musical notes surrounded it as he kicked it towards the net with the back of his foot, "Dead Song!"

Tachimukai summoned a dark beast from his back to stop the shoot, "Maou the Hand!"

"What!?" Shiren gasped.

"Are you really trying?" Tachimukai asked, "Why do you try to play on your own?"

Shiren shook his head angrily, not replying to the keeper's question.

The keeper passed the ball to Ganma, who started to dribble the ball forward.

"I have to do something..." Ayaka clenched her fists as she ran towards her opponent, "I'll stop you!"

A soft light enveloped the Zeed as she scooped the ball from Ganma's posession.

"Huh? Huh?" She gasped.

"What?"

"That light...? What was that?" Rolan mumbled.

The whistle blew indicating the end of the first half.

"This is exactly how we predicted..." Shindou nodded, "the rest is up to them..."

* * *

The team was completely discouraged. They stood no chance against the Forest Eleven. Rolan knew he had to say something as the team's captain, but couldn't find the right words.

Manami let out a sigh. She closed her laptop and said, "Let's forfeit."

"What?"

"You guys know, right? You can't win this game in this team's current condition. We should train and try again another time."

Eiji was about to disagree, but he knew the manager had a point. Even Shiren didn't say anything.

River clenched her fists angrily, "hmf, it's obvious that he, the male Zeed, is the one pulling our leg."

"River!?" Ami tried to stop her friend.

"We should kick him out..."

"Y-yeah... you're right... I'm powerless..." The Zeed's negative words surprised everyone on the team. River didn't know how to react to this.

"So, you're going to forfeit the match?" Shindou repeated to Rolan.

The captain bowed, "Thank-you very much, Shindou-san. I see what we are lacking... We'll come back to re-challenge you."

Shindou smiled, "I'll look forward to that... Dimension Eleven."

The dragon nodded its head, "We await for your next challenge."

* * *

"And? What are you planning to do, Captain?" Manami asked.

"That light Ayaka used, do you know anything about it?"

Manami shook her head, "Never saw anything like it before... Sorry..."

"No worries..." Rolan sighed. As captain, I need to bring the team together... but how...?

* * *

Shiren sat away from everyone, far away. He stared down at his reflection shown on the surface of the lake he was by.

"Am I really trying..." Shiren mumbled as he remembered what the keeper, Tachimukai, said to him.

"Shiren...kun..."

"Huh?" Shiren frowned as he turned towards the voice. He was suprised to see Ami standing behind him.

"Um..."

"Leave me alone."

"River didn't mean what she said... so don't think too much..."

Shiren started to burst out laughing.

"W-what!?" Ami blushed.

"Nothing... Nothing..." The Zeed wiped his tears, "You reminded me of someone I know very well."

"Someone back home...?" Ami tilted her head.

"Someone I vowed to protect. I always did things alone, but now... I start doubting myself." Shiren stood up and started to sing. Ami gasped and quickly covered her ears.

"Don't worry, it's not a death song." Shiren grinned.

"You guys can sing songs which won't kill or hurt those who hear them?" Ami muttered.

"Of course. But since the wars started, we became known for our cursed singing..." Shiren chuckled. He continued to sing and Ami listened quietly.

River was listening from a distance, "Ami..." She sighed.

"What a beautiful voice." Rolan smiled surprising River, "Seems things might work themselves out..."

"Don't suddenly come from behind!"

"Practice... you'll participate from now on."

River frowned and looked away, "hmf, I don't know...! That wasn't a question wasn't it!?"

Rolan grinned as he started to walk away, "Good, good. As long as you're listening."

* * *

Ayaka helped prepare the meal along with Manami and the two Novr, Eli and Miharu. Novr were known for their excellent survival skills, but it was surprising to hear that they were actually much more talented at cooking nutritious meals.

"It was much more difficult to find ingredients back home, too easy here." Miharu boasted as she swiftly chopped the vegetables.

"We brought... wood..." Sora mumbled as she came back along with Eiji.

"Alann, can you make the fire?" Eli yelled at the Shalnor.

After the Hoishavs placed the wood onto the ground as instructed, Alann placed his orb fused hand onto it and it immediately began to burn.

"Hmm, your powers are really useful." Eli grinned.

"Heh, heh! Thanks."

"BTW, what's Captain's orb?" Eli asked.

Alann shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know."

"I finished cleaning the rice!" Ayaka announced.

Manami stared dumbfounded, "you're so fast! Isn't it cold?"

"Heh, Zeed don't feel cold from water." Ayaka grinned.

"Then you and Shiren can be in charge of making the rice."

"Okay!"

"Huh!? You're okay with that?"

"As long as everyone can eat together..." Ayaka smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 6 preview**

**With their lose against Forest Eleven, the team starts to go under some serious training that Manami and Rolan thought up of... A scavenger hunt!? Put in pairs of two, will the team be able to come together? Next Inazuma Dimensions: Chapter 6: Eleven Equals One.**

* * *

**Finally got Chapter 5 up... sorry for long wait... XD As many people guessed, yes Dimension Eleven lost, but now its time for some intense(?) training! The next chapters will start focusing on certain OC's like this one did, so sorry if your OC didn't get to do much this chapter. I promise they'll get their turns XD Until then, Adios!**


End file.
